rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Kirie
Kiyo Suzuki (紀陽鈴木, Kiyo) is one of the supporting characters in the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "Sheaon13" on Fanfiction.Net. She is depicted as Ren's closest friend, and also quite strict person in some light. Kirie is one of the 10,000 playes trapped inside Sword Art Online. Appearance Her mother being quite short in stature, Kirie inherited this lack of height, standing at 5 feet 3 inches. However, inspite of this, Kirie is actually quite a beautiful girl. Her hair is a light blonde and sort of messy, coming down to her mid-back area when let down. Kirie's eyes are a vibrant red-orange. It is shown that she usually scowls everywhere she goes, so her eyes take on a slanted appearance. It usually comes off as a glare even though it's not intended. Her skin is smooth and supple, noting that she takes very good care of herself. She is usually seen with a light clothing in the real world. jeans and a tank or short sleeve shirt and caprees, Kiyo isn't one to dress extravagantly or fashionably. Surprisingly, Kirie, as she's called in-game, starts off as a thief. Her gear consisted of simple thief attire. A tan long-sleeved shirt, underneath a waist-length, dark brown poncho. She had on a dark brown skirt and black leather boots. Her hair was also naturally put up in a bun, as it was system chosen. However, soon enough, Kirie would realize that her skills were much more profound as a defender, and with the realization, her armor would change as well. Personality Kiyo is a quiet and reserved female. She has a silent and serious demeanor and doesn't like to play around. She initially comes off as a aloof or detached, however, in reality she's very shy. She doesn't know how to come out with her emotions and usually keeps them bottled up under a distant expression. Only to those who know her well, does she reveal her true nature. Actually, Kirie projects a very motherly and protective aura. She always puts others before her, and will do anything in her power to protect those she cares about, even if that means putting herself in harms way. She won't rest until her loved ones are safe, and will do everything in her power to ensure that safety. Of course you wouldn't expect it from a girl so quiet and introverted. But you know what they say, don't judge a book... Background Even as a child, Kiyo was always into video gaming. It was something that her elder brother had shown to her, starting with an old kung fu fighting two player game. After being exposed to that, she'd become addicted and loved get lost in the world of gaming and usually chose the thief or assassin class. She always thought those were extra cool and sneaky, like her. She never had a better use of her time besides school and the majority of the popularity she had. On that note, Kiyo was a very popular girl in school. Her cream colored hair and reddish orange cat like eyes that seemingly always got the boys's at school's attention garnered jealousy from the other girls. Having had enough of her impending beauty, a group of girls decided to take the humiliation they'd give her to the next level. On her way to school one rainy day as her brother was sick and had to stay home, she was at a stoplight when she was abducted by some black clothed figures and hauled into a van where she was then knocked out. When she awoke she was in a chair, the girls from her school arrived sortly after. After a four day period of humiliation and childish torture, the girls were finally caught and jailed as was the people that helped them After those four days of constant beating and malnutrition, Kiyo became cold and quiet. A scowl covering her emotions, she didn't talk to anyone at all except her elder brother and parents. When she slowly began to communicate with others again, she'd become a seemingly heartless person, turning down boys left and right with her words that would cut deep. She became less and less popular and after a while just gave up her status as she was labeled as a "bully". However, she was just scarred for life. What they did to her in that four day period, she just didn't speak to anyone or shoved them out of her life in fear that they would do the same thing to her. However, one day, her brother had bought her something she'd had her eyes on for a while. The Nerve Gear. It was pretty cool how you could just slip it on your head, and suddenly you were in a different world. Where real world problems didn't exist, It was heaven to her. So when SAO was publically out, she was immediately acquired it. However, when the hooded phantom told her of her impending "fate", Kirie decided that she was going to survive, and she always kept in mind one thing her brother used to tell her. Survival of the fittest. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Kirie's Sword.jpg|Viking Sword Captain Sword.jpg|Captain Marauder's Sword #Iron Dagger #Health Potion x 3 #Teleport Crystal x 1 #Metal Breast Plate Later Weapons #Viking Sword (Floor 3) #Shield of Repent (Floor 24) #Captain Marauder's Sword (Floor 24) #Valkyrie's Light (End-game Shield) #Chrysaor (End-game Sword) Later Armor #Cape of the Free Knights #Grand Knight Set (Increases Movement Speed by 10% and Resistance to elemental attacks by 15%) *Grand Knight Breast Plate *Grand Knight Pauldrons *Grand Knight Vambraces *Grand Knight Leggings *Grand Knight Sabatons Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *Level: 92 *HP: 18000 Skills Buffs * Ward of Dawn - Coats the user's weapons in a lasting neon-violet glow and allows them to heal their party or guild members and boost their guild members stats by 2% with each attack given. Lasts for 10 minutes before switching to a cooldown for the same amount of time. One-handed Straight Sword *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally.[1] *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically.[1] *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally.[1] *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swing that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail'- (3-hit combo) *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% Physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% Physical, 50% Ice. *'Serration Wave' - a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% Physical, 60% Fire. *'Lightning Fall' - a heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. * Skyward - (3-hit combo) A series of Uppercut-like slashes, the last one inducing a knockback that will send the opponent a few feet into the air. *Bent Steel - (3-hit combo) Stabs rapidly three times at the opponent's weapon. Has an increased chance of breaking the weapon. * Impact Break - (6-hit combo) Kirie sends an uppercut to the opponent's hands with immense force, breaking their defenses, before she proceeds to slash viciously at their upper body. * Downpour - (5-hit combo) heavy downwards slashes Heater Shield *Bash - (1-hit strike) A simple bash forwards. *Guard (1-hit block) A starting, basic block skill for anyone with a shield. It levels with the player in strength and defense. * Surprise Edge - (1-hit strike) Kirie lunges out with the edge of her heater shield towards the opponent's abdomen. Will induce Daze or Unbalance. *Push - (1-hit strike) A bash that then uses the entire weight behind the shield to push the enemy away, inducing a knockback. *Slam Metal - (2-hit combo) Beats two attacks into the enemy to induce a knockback. *Shock Wave - (1-hit AOE strike) The user slams the edge of his shield into the ground causing a shockwave to occur. This pushes enemies backwards and causes small damage. * Hunker Down - (4-block combo) Kirie plants her feet deep into the ground and holds her shield up, allowing for a succesful block of 4 heavy strikes. * Fearless Glare *Phalanx - (7-block combo) - Basically a higher version of Hunker Down, Phalanx however, allows her to move around while blocking up to 7 heavy strikes from any weapon. *Full Barricade (10-block combo) - A blue hue outline's Kirie's body as she widens her stance and places her shield in front of her. This skill allows her to block 10 heavy attacks. Protector *Steel Shield - (1-hit block) Quotes Trivia *Kirie is usually called Tsun-chan by Skies, because of her tsundere way of acting. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Remnants of Light